1. Technical Field
The present application relates to lighting devices, and more particularly to a bar-typed double-row LED lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, people have used traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatus in order to address their interior lighting concerns. However, such lighting apparatuses present a number of drawbacks. For example, the popular halogen apparatus presents the following drawbacks, such as relatively high power consumption, inefficiency of light dispersion due to the placement of its metal shield in the line sight of the halogen bulb, and its limited effectiveness in preventing glare from the halogen bulb.
Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. Especially, the LED lighting apparatuses are used in the super market, exhibition hall, museum, and so on because of long-life and energy-saving thereof. In some special situation, such as freezer, storage racks, exhibition cabin, etc. double-row LED lightings are adopted as the double-row LED lamp has bigger range of illumination than traditional single-row LED lighting. However, because of drawbacks of structure design or LED chip arrangement, the light emitted from one row LED lamp of double-row LED lighting is blocked by another row LED lamp, vice versa. As a result, the range of illumination of the LED lighting is reduced although it is bigger than that of single-row LED lighting. Moreover, shadow may be formed in the sides of the double-row LED lighting.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.